


A Lady Should Not Go Cold

by harrylee94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, Chivalry, F/M, Snow, Yule Ball, captbexx, chapter inspired by art, magic flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrylee94/pseuds/harrylee94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione flees the castle after her fight with Ron, only to receive a gift from a surprising source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lady Should Not Go Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gem_Gem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/gifts).



> This was a gift for a friend of mine who drew me a [picture of Obi-Wan](http://gemmabirks.blogspot.co.uk/2016/03/daily-sketch-143.html) (I am seriously so amazed that she did that).

“Ron, you spoiled everything!”

Hermione watched with a sunken heart as both of her friends fled up the stairs and out of her sight.

_Why?_ She thought, _Why did it have to be tonight? Why did he have to be so… so **stupid**?!_

She almost collapsed there, her tears already spilling down her cheeks, but she had to leave. She had to get away from everything, from everyone.

Without a second thought, she turned and ran out the main doors and into the cold of the winter’s night. She didn’t know where she was going, and neither did she care. She just let her feet take her where they led as the frost snatched at her bare skin.

At some point, she’d found it; a small alcove that was just off of one of the main courtyards. The snow lay untouched and unblemished on the ground, and the ball was only a faint whisper on the wind. It was here that she stopped. Here that she could hold her heart no more.

Hermione fell to her knees, clutching at her shoulders as she sobbed.

Everything had been so perfect, so amazing, and _Ron_ had to _ruin everything_. The boy had been nothing but jealous all year, and for what? His own stupidity was going to drive him mad, and it was diving everyone away. And it hurt. Oh _Merlin_ it hurt!

Suddenly, she felt something soft and warm drop onto her shoulders, and she started, turning to find…

“M-Malfoy?”

The Slytherin looked as shocked as she felt, eyes wide as he stepped back from her, his hands extended towards her in a placating manner. “Sorry. You looked cold.”

She blinked, only now noticing that the weight on her shoulders was in fact his robe, leaving him with only a shirt and waistcoat. Tentatively, she touched the fabric, drawing it closer about her. “Thank you.”

He stared at her for a moment, before he relaxed and nodded, and turned to leave.

“Wait!”

Malfoy froze, shoulders tensing once again.

“You… Why?”

“Why what?” he replied, his back still firmly facing her.

“Why would you give me your robe?”

There was a pause, a few moments where anything could have happened, but nothing did, as though time had stopped and held its breath.

“A lady should not go cold.”

“A lady?”

Malfoy drew in a deep breath and turned back to face her. “Yes, a lady.”

Hermione frowned. “But, I thought…”

A small smile appeared in the corner of his lips, a soft light shone in his eye. She almost gasped at the sight of it.

“Granger, just accept it and move on.”

And with that, he was gone, leaving Hermione to blink after him in the snow, and wonder if it had really happened after all, even while she still clung to his robe.


	2. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visits in the Astronomy Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting to write a second chapter of this, but then I found an [ image that inspired me](http://captbexx.tumblr.com/post/92232872109/some-dramione) by [captbexx](http://captbexx.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Tumblr link to this story found [here](https://harrylee94writes.tumblr.com/post/162375350094/captbexx-some-dramione-this-is-a-little).

It had been several weeks since that incident in the courtyard. Christmas and New Year had come and gone, passing in a blink of an eye. Viktor had taken to sitting with Hermione in the library now, though he didn't really do much in the way of studying, and seemed much more interested in distracting her than letting her study. It was annoying really.

At least things between she and the boys had calmed down again. It had taken a few days for Ron to apologise - though it was clear he had no idea what he was apologising for - and a few days more for her to forgive him (Harry, of course, was never at fault, but she had her pride and she wasn't going to forgive him either until he'd said sorry, which he thankfully did the next morning). Now though she was standing next to one of the many glass-less windows of the astronomy tower, staring out at the stary sky.

The spot was surprisingly quiet considering its reputation, but that was good. She needed the space.

Harry still hadn't figured out what the second task was, leaving everything to the last minute like he always did, and Hermione had almost shouted herself hoarse at him before he'd wandered off. She'd been so frustrated at his reaction that she'd almost thrown one of her books into the fire, but just about managed to stop herself in time before heading out of the common room as well, needing some fresh air to clear her head.

And her feet had taken her here, to the tower closest to the stars, with fresh, cool air blowing through. It was relaxing, soothing, stabilising.

Taking a deep breath, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, attempting to let her worries go, if only for a few moments. However, it seemed it wasn't meant to be, as she soon heard the slight scuffing of shoes against the stone floor behind her, and she snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh, I-" she started, turning towards the newcomer, only to pause when she noticed who it was. "... Is this becoming a habit of yours?"

Malfoy looked back at her, his hands behind his back as he looked at her, his eyes focused on her face. "I wasn't expecting company."

"Thank makes two of us."

The Slytherin shifter from foot to foot, looking away a little before stepping closer, coming to a stop once he'd reached her side. "I..." He moved his arms, pulling his hands out to hold them before him - which caused Hermione to step back, wary of any hidden wands - only to reveal a tiny four leafed flower that seemed to exude a bright kind of light. Like the stars.

Hermione gasped at the beauty, brushing the hair out of her face so she could see it properly. "It's... it's beautiful."

"It's a Night Sky," Draco explained, holding it out to her. "I found it, just on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest."

"And you brought it here?"

"It thrives in star light." He ducked his head, his hair, lacking any of its usual oil, falling in front of his eyes. "Would... would you like it?"

Hermione, who's fingers had been hovering over the flower, froze, looking up at him in shock. "You'd give it to me?"

Malfoy shrugged. "It's a bit of a nuisance really, having to walk up all those stairs," he said, a bit of arrogance seeping through. "You're closer. Would only make sense."

She smirked and nodded, then, gently took hold of the stem, her fingers brushing over his as they transferred it between them. "Thank you."

He shrugged again. "Just a flower," he said, then, looking between her and the not-gift one last time, he turned and left.

Hermione just shook her had as she watched after him.


End file.
